my_running_manfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Haha
Haha - Ha Dong-hoon thumb|Haha a.k.a Haroro Ha Dong-hoon (ko=하동훈, geboren op 20 Augustus, 1979), better bekend bij zijn artiestennaam Haha 하하 ' en met Running Man de naam ''Haroro 하로로 Hij is in Duitsland geboren. Een Zuid-Koreaanse artiest, acteur, presenter en stand-up komiek. He is het best bekend voor wezen in de sitcom, Nonstop en voor het Mede-gastheer presenten van 2 populaire variëteit programma's , MBC's Infinite Challenge en SBS's Running Man. Leven en Carrière Haha is afgestudeerd in de Daejin University, waar hij een master in Drama en Fine Arts behaalde. Hij werd later een stagiair voor Seoul Records en debuteerde als zanger en rapper in 2001 met boyband, Zikiri. Zikiri werd later afgelast, omdat ze niet genoeg publiek hadden. In 2002, werd Haha een mede-gastheer voor de show, What's Up YO! naast MC Mong en Jerome To. De drie later werden bekend als de What's Up Trio vanwege hun sterke vriendschap op tv. Haha werd later toegetreden tot de belangrijkste cast van het derde seizoen van Nonstop, een sitcom over een groep studenten en hun vrienden en familie. Hij bleef een deel van de cast tot 2003, ze waren erin geslaagd om hem erkenning te geven voor zijn handelen van comedy vaardigheden. Haha werd later de producer en presentator voor zijn eigen radioshow, samen met MC Mong. Het bekend als Haha en Journey Mong's in 2004 voor SBS Power FM. Na het verlaten van Nonstop, bracht Haha na twee jaar naast de zanger, Taw, de voorbereiding van opnemen van zijn debuutalbum, getiteld "The Beautiful Rhyme Diary". Het album werd uitgebracht op 18 februari 2005 samen met zijn debuut single, "Love Song" maar slaagde er niet in om in de kaart te brengen of erkende veel populariteit. Hij werd als gast in X-man, toen en meteen ontploft hij in populariteit voor zijn imitaties van zijn goede vriend, Kim Jong Kook. Zijn plotselinge populariteit zorgde ervoor dat hij een regelmatige gast was in X-man, misschien wel de grootste verscheidenheid van die tijd. Dankzij zijn stijgende populariteit, ging Haha als een nieuwe nieuwkomer, in de cast van Infinite Challenge MBC's in december 2005. De programma krijgt toen ook een nieuwe producent, Kim Tae-ho. Tegen de tijd dat seizoen 3 werd uitgezonden in 2006, was het concept en de indeling van "verscheidenheid en reality programma" werd populair, en Infinite Challenge werd voorloper van vele programma's die met dezelfde of vergelijkbaar comedy te maken hadden. Sinds 2 december 2006, heeft het programma de hoogste ratings van prime-time opstellingen ontvangen voor Zaterdagavond. In zijn laatste aflevering vóór leger, werd Haha uitgevoerd bij een guerilla concert in Yeouidopark die in het geheim werd georganiseerd door zijn collega en Mede-Gastheeren. Haha keert terug als gast bij de zesde en laatste seizoen van Nonstop in 2006. In 2007, werd Haha vrijgegeven zijn tweede single, "You're My Destiny" die een voorbeelden overgenomen hebben uit het lied 'Stand By Me' van Ben E. King. De single is geslaagd om nummer één te bereiken over de Gaon Chart en hij speelde op zijn Comeback Stage op Music Bank in november. Haha ging later bij de show, Happy Shares Company als een Mede-Gastheer tot februari 2008. 2008-heden: Nationale service en'' Running Man'' In februari 2008 had Haha tijdelijk '' Infinite Challenge'' verlaten, om zijn dienst nationale dienst voor het leger te dienen. Eerdere rapporten had verklaard dat hij had geprobeerd om zijn militaire dienst ontlopen, deze werden vals bevestigd rapport. Haha had alleen om uitgesteld gevraagd. Tijdens zijn dienst werkte hij samen met een nieuwe groep Davichi in hun lied "Love and War". Na 2 jaar in het leger, werd hij op 11 maart 2010 ontslagen uit het leger. Na zijn militaire dienst, ging Haha terug in de cast van'' Infinite Challenge''. Sinds 2010, is Haha een van de mede-gastheren voor SBS variete show,'' Running Man. Op 30 december 2011 heeft Haha de award voor "Beste Entertainer" ontvangen tijdens de 2011 SBS Entertainment Awards voor zijn werk aan '' Running Man. Hij deed ook zijn single, "Rosa" tijdens de prijsuitreiking. Op 15 augustus 2012 werd aangekondigd dat hij met de Zuid-Koreaanse zanger zal trouwen Byul. Het paar trouwde op 30 november 2012. Hun eerste zoon werd geboren op 9 juli 2013, en hij heet Dream. Haha was erg gelukkig met de komst van hun zoon. Discografie Filmografie '''Films 2005 "Love in Magic" * Park Dong-sun als ondersteunende rol 2006 "My Boss, My Teacher" * Jin Soo als ondersteunende rol 2006 "Who Slept with Her?" * Ahn Myeong-seop als de hoofdrolspeler 2006 "Holy Daddy" ' * ''Ha Dong-hoon als de hoofdrolspeler; Toegekend als Ha Dong-hoon '''2007 "The Friends" * Halibut als de ondersteunende rol 2007 Happily N'Ever After * Mambo als de hoofdrolspeler; Koreaanse kopierende voice-over Televisie 2002–03 * "What's Up YO!" --- Co-host --- Naast MC Mong 2002-03 * "Nonstop" --- HaHa --- Hoofdrol; seizoen 3 2005–07 * "X-Man" --- Hijzelf ---voorkomend als gast 2005–08 *"Infinite Challenge" --- Co-host --- lid geworden van de cast in December 2005 en weggegaan in Februari 2008 voor Militaire Service. 2006 *"Nonstop" --- HaHa --- Gast rol; Seizoen 6 2006–08 *"Music Bank" --- Gastheer --- Weggegaan in Februari 2008 om de Militaire Service te dienen. 2007 *"Yi San" ---Public Official --- Gast rol 2007–08 *"Happy Shares Company" --- Mede-Gastheer --- Weggegaan in Februari 2008 om de Militaire Service te dienen. 2008 *"Music Bank" --- Hijzelf --- Single uitgevoerd, "You're My Destiny" 2010 ''' *"Haha-Mong Show" --- Co-host --- NaastMC Mong '''2010–present *"Infinite Challenge" --- Co-host --- Keerde terug naar cast Maart 2010; Momenteel uitgezonden *"Running Man" --- Co-host --- Momenteel uitgezonden 2011 *"Music Bank" --- Hijzelf --- single uitgevoerd, "Rosa" 2012 ''' *"Haha's 19TV Mutiny" --- Host --- Momenteel uitgezonden Muziek Videos * '''2011 "LeeSsang" - "Kyuksantawoo" (격산타우) thumb|Gary en Gil Leessang * 2013 "PSY" (싸이) - "Gentleman" (Met andere leden van Infinite Challenge)thumb Awards 2011 SBS Entertainment Awards: Beste Entertainer Award (Variety Music Chart Wins * 2008 Januari 18, "너는 내운명 (You Are My Destiny)" Inkigayo * 2008' Januari 27, "너는 내운명 (You Are My Destiny)"